What Happened?
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: What happens when Austin comes back from his tour?


"Oh my God, Austin, that was the best tour ever!" Trish said, getting off the tour bus.

"Man, I can't wait to see Ally!" Austin grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Three months was way too long."

"Think she's working today or at the studio?" Dez chimed in, still not getting used to the fact that was now a famous singer.

"Let's go!" Trish squealed, pulling them both by the arm as she ran to Sonic Boom.

As the three best friends approached the store, they were surprised by a mob of people trying to get into Sonic Boom. Music was blaring and the audience was dancing, leaving Austin to wonder if it was a flash mob.

"_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racin' from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of 'em like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered, with a stamp on_"

Austin, Trish, and Dez made their way up to the front, only to be greeted by a group of dancers following the beat with none other than Ally Dawson leading.

"_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_"

Austin's jaw dropped at how easily Ally's body moved to her song. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling it go dry. He had hoped he wasn't being too obvious with his staring but Trish had elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "Stop staring, you look like a creeper."

"_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_'Cause I'm so_

_So good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight_

_You know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight _

_You know_

_You had me at hello_"

Ally smiled wide as she moved her body in ways she never thought possible given her terrible dancing history. She had spent the past three months writing songs, recording them, even taking dancing lessons so as to be able to put on a better show at her concerts.

"_Close your mouth now, baby_

_Don't say a word_

_'Cause you ain't sayin' nothin' I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud_

_And the speaker's blowin' up to this dance song_"

Austin was filled with pride as he watched his partner have what looked like the time of her life. He was about to jump in himself, since Trish had been pushing him to do so when Ally turned to face a male dancer and took his hand. He watched her sway to the beat and smile at flirtatiously and his hands clenched into fists.

"_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say, don't say good night _

_You know_  
_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello  
Don't say, don't say good night _

_You know  
You had me at hello_"

Ally allowed herself to be picked up by the waist and spun around by her dance partner, making it seem as real as possible to the audience that he really had her at hello. She laughed and ran her hands through his hair as she was being set on the ground, but not breaking away from him.

"_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_"

Austin tried to contain his jealousy as Ally stared into the eyes of the boy in front of her; clearly, more had changed than he thought.

Ally finally looked out into the crowd and caught Austin's eye, immediately withdrawing from her partner. She wanted to go into the crowd and throw her arms around him, letting him know just how much she missed him. She would have done this, but she was in the middle of a show and her producer was there, already signaling for her to jump back into the dance with Jamie.

"_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
_I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say, don't say good night _

_You know_  
_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello  
Don't say, don't say good night_

_You know  
You had me at hello_"

Ally finished her performance with a grin as the audience applauded, obviously happy with her.

She nodded her head at the dancers, thanking them and Jamie before running into the crowd to catch up to Trish, Austin and Dez.

"Guys!" She screamed, launching herself into Trish's arms and squealing with her.

"Wow, Ally, that was amazing!" Trish breathed. "When did you…? How did you…?"

"It's a long story." Ally laughed, understanding what her best friend was trying to say. "I'll tell you all about it." She looked at Austin and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." He responded, his tone both distant and cold made her frown.

"Is something-." She began, but was interrupted by Jamie calling her name.

"Alls, your dad's asking for you." He said, touching her arm gently.

Austin's eyes peered at Jamie's hand then back at Ally, who smiled politely and thanked him.

"Come by later." She said to the three. "We can catch up." She turned and jogged into Sonic Boom while taking off the mic that was attached to her outfit.

Austin frowned and watched Ally walk away; just what else changed while he was gone? Did his card mean nothing?

Tris didn't fail to notice his expression and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, glaring at Dez who skipped away as oblivious as ever.


End file.
